Run Away with Me
by MmmSuite
Summary: Drabbles to give us a peek at Dom and Letty in South America when they ran away from the law in LA. No plot no order no clue when I'm updating or what I'm including for sure. Just have ideas bouncing around that I would like to share! Dom/Letty of course
1. When East Meets West

**A/N – So, I realized that I wasn't going be able to make a real story out of what Dom and Letty were up to in South America. But I have a lot of ideas and scenes in my head I want to share. So I thought a series of drabbles would be a way to get them out there. **

**These will be completely random. Some just Dom and Letty and some will include the family. I hope you all like them. I've never done anything like this. I don't know how entertaining it will be, but I'll try it.**

* * *

><p><strong>When East Meets West<strong>

Dom and Letty are just getting home from their day job in a garage in Cabo close to their beach home. Letty walks in and takes her shoes off and takes out her hair clip and heads upstairs to their loft bedroom for a shower. Dom heads to the refrigerator for a beer.

They have been raising a lot of capital from their frequent weekend road trips to the Mexican racing scenes.

Dom heads upstairs to find Letty lying across their bed with her head resting on her arms.

"You becoming an old lady on me Letty? I know you're not falling asleep."

"You kept me up _**all**_ night last night. Just because you can last all day on no sleep doesn't mean everyone can."

Dom gets undressed and throws his clothes in the hamper.

"Alright, take your nap grandma. We're going racing tonight."

Letty holds up her hand and gives him the finger.

"I would, but you'd probably just fall asleep."

He goes into the bathroom to shower, but thinks better of it and comes back out.

"On second thought."

Dom grabs Letty by her leg and pulls her across the bed closer to him and flips her over.

She just looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. "This should be interesting."

* * *

><p>That night Letty and Dom pull up to a major outdoor racing party. There is music, lots of people and oh so many cars. When they arrive a few people they know are there.<p>

"Hey Dom, Letty." Alejandro greets them.

"Hey Alex." Letty says as they join the crowd.

"Always just in time Toretto." A guy named Miguel says.

"Yeah, you know it."

At the sound of the word Toretto, an Asian man takes more notice of the conversation.

"You two racing tonight?" Miguel asks.

"I might, if I get bored enough." Dom answers.

"I'm not." Letty responds in a bored drawl.

Dom leans over and whispers in her ear. "Am I going to need to put you in a retirement home?"

"No, just find me something more exciting to do." He smiles at the gleam in Letty's eye.

"I'll work on that."

As the night goes on, the Asian man introduces himself.

"Hey, I'm Han. I've heard about you in some of the scenes I've hit up."

"All good I hope."

"None of it good. But it was mostly from people who lost their money or their ride to you."

Letty smiles at the conversation.

"Where'd you hear about me?" Dom asks.

"The states mostly. But a lot since coming down here too."

"So what about you Han? What are you into?"

Han pops chips in his mouth. "I'm down for whatever."

"See this is the kind of attitude that could be really fun." Letty says joining the exchange.

"Well, if she likes you, let's see what we can get into." Dom says appraising Han.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Nothing big. Just trying it out. Let me know what you think. I do know that Han isn't from the far east, I just liked the title! **

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts on this! As always, thanks for reading. **


	2. Candlelight

**Candlelight**

Dom has been away for two weeks and they haven't been able to talk much. Letty is working at Alejandro's garage that she and Dom helped turn around when they came to town. It's especially hot today and she's in a bad mood.

"I think I'm going to pack it up for the day Alex."

"No," Alejandro says quickly. "No, I need you here today Letty."

"Why? These cars can wait a day."

"Por favor!"

Letty looks at him deciding whether or not to go off on him. She thinks better of it because it's really not his fault she's so annoyed and he rarely asks anything of her or Dom.

"Fine."

After putting in the few more hours they finally close up shop for the night.

Letty drives home, hot, sweaty, and irritable. Dom wasn't due back for another four days and she was going to have no release of this tension until he was home. Just the sound of his voice on the phone two nights ago had made her toes curl and her panties wet. Thinking about what he better do to her to make up for this absence, she's taken completely off guard when she walks into their house.

There are candles lit everywhere. She kicks her shoes off and goes to look for him. She looks upstairs in their bedroom first. No sign of him. But their room is also filled with candles.

"Not up there." He says in his low growl.

She goes and looks over the rail at him.

"You're going to start a fire."

"I think I already started one. Get down here, so I can put it out."

Letty doesn't move an inch.

"You tell Alex to stall me at work?"

He smiles and doesn't answer.

"You know how tired I was today. And I'm working longer hours so you can set our house on fire during a heat wave."

Dom folds his arms across his chest.

"You think this attitude fazes me? I'm too damned happy to see you. So keep bitching."

"Whatever Toretto."

Letty gets undressed and takes a quick shower. When she comes downstairs Dom is waiting patiently in the kitchen. He notes that she's only wearing a bra and shorts.

"I made you dinner." He says gesturing to the table.

"I'm not hungry."

"Mmm hmm."

Dom walks over to her and picks her up onto the kitchen counter. He pulls her bra off.

"You wasted time getting dressed."

He pulls her shorts off and pulls himself out of his pants. He pushes into her hissing and she growls. As he pounds in and out of her he fondles her breasts with his tongue. When she's done, he pulls out. He picks her up and carries her to their bed. He lays her down and kisses her.

"You going to eat the dinner I made you?"

She shakes her head.

"You don't think my candles and surprise are romantic?"

She shakes her head again.

"Why you so angry all the time Letty?"

"Because I had a romantic evening planned for when you got back and you stole my thunder."

Dom lets out a booming laugh. Letty can't help but join in.

"It's not funny."

"It is."

"I missed you."

"We'll see."

He pulls her mouth into another kiss and goes for round two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	3. Visitation

**Visitation **

Letty steps off the plane and lands in Guatamala. She grabs a rental car and drives to the address that she's memorized. She pulls up the small run down house and knocks on the door. When it opens a large muscular man takes her off her feet into his arms and hugs her close. This is the only man she'd ever allow to touch her this way besides Dom.

"V! What the hell are you doing down here?"

"Waiting for you!"

He puts her down and stands aside so she can come inside. He closes the door behind her and walks in.

"You hungry? Want a beer?"

"Nah, not yet."

"You been back home?"

"No, but I have talked to Mia though. She's okay."

Vince clinches his jaw.

"She is! Just stop. I didn't come here to continue this argument between the three of you. Dom fucked up. Mia fucked up. You fucked up. And I fucked up. Done and over."

Vince goes to the fridge and grabs them both a beer anyways.

"How was getting out to the states?" Letty asks trying to change the subject.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I'm glad Dom told Mia to put up cash for the bail. I couldn't have jumped knowing she'd lose something else because of our shit."

"Mia's a smart girl. Even if Dom didn't tell her, she would have known better. You coming to Cabo?"

"No."

Letty lowers her beer and does a double take.

"What?"

"Dom and I agree, while it's still hot, we should stay apart in case one of us gets pinched. I have enough cash to do my own thing for a bit."

"So I didn't come here to bring you to Mexico?"

"No baby girl. Just a meet and greet."

"I hate this shit. Us all spread around the Americas. Me playing messenger pigeon."

"We'll figure this shit out and be together again."

He walks over to her and rests his forehead against hers. "We better be. Or I'm going to kick your ass and Dom's ass for this shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I always see Vince and Letty with a close relationship in my mind's eye. And I always think that Letty was running around like a madwoman keeping everyone in touch since she was free after the stuff went down in LA. **


	4. Lifeline

**Lifeline**

Dom's cell phone rings waking him. He looked at the clock. It was pretty early. He hurriedly pressed the talk button. Then he checked to make sure that the figure that amazingly took up a large amount of the bed was still sound asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Dom, it's Leon."

"What's up?"

Dom got out of bed and went downstairs to take the call.

"Sorry to call so early. I have news."

"What's wrong? Mia okay?"

"Yeah man, Mia's good. It's about Nicole. Well about Nicole and me. We're getting married."

A smile spreads across his face and relief washes over his body.

"That's great news."

"Partially."

"Partially?"

"Well, it's going to be soon. In three weeks."

"That is soon. But you have to do what you have to do! That's good news man."

Leon lets out a deep sigh. Dom just waits for Leon to continue.

"She got a great job offer in Denver. That's why we're rushing the wedding. She wants to have it before we move."

Mia.

"I feel really bad about this, about leaving like this. Leaving her."

"Leon, you have nothing feel bad about. This is good news. Congrats. I'm sorry I'm missing it."

"When we're settled we have to come down so you can meet her. Even Letty would like her."

Dom laughs. "Now that's saying something."

Dom keeps his composure until he's done the call. He puts the phone down and leans back against the couch.

Mia is going to be left on her own. Again.

"I know it's not Mia because you'd be out the door by now. So Leon or Vince?"

Dom looks up to see Letty standing beside the couch.

"Leon. He's getting married."

"But…"

"But he's moving to Denver."

Letty comes and sits on his lap.

"Good for him. I'll just have to visit Mia more often."

Dom hugs her close. His lifeline. He wonders if maybe she could go be that for Mia. Maybe it was selfish of him to keep her on the run like this. He knew it was selfish. But maybe Mia needed her more.

"Letty…"

"I can't Dom. I can't live if I leave you for good. You're my lifeline."


	5. Goodbye…for Good?

**Goodbye…for Good?**

Dom and Letty are hurriedly packing their stuff at their beach house.

"I want you to go home Letty."

"I will and then I'll meet you in the DR."

"After it dies down I'll let you know where I am."

"No, you'll let me know where you are as soon as you get there and I'll come."

"We'll see."

"Yes, we _**will**_ see."

Dom pulls Letty into his arms and kisses her intensely.

"Don't act like you're never going to see me again."

"Maybe we should go our separate ways for a bit Letty. I'm tired of dragging you into this shit."

"I come willingly. But if you want to try to live without me, go for it."

Letty pulls away.

"I'm tired of you always trying to find ways out of our relationship."

"You know that's not it."

"That's what it looks like. I've refuted this spiel so many times and I'm sick of it."

"You're really going to start this fight right now."

"You started it. You should have been using your mouth to go down on me as a nice goodbye. Instead you chose to use it to say dumb shit."

He smiles his half smile at her.

"It's too late for that now."

Letty picks up her bag and walks down the stairs.

"So you're going to leave like this?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"I'll see you in the DR."

Letty gives him the finger and walks out.

Minutes later he calls her cell. She picks up but doesn't say anything.

"I love you. You know I only do what's best for you."

"I think you're right Dom. Let's go our separate ways for awhile."

"Letty…"

She hangs up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading. Please review. I don't know why I saw them leaving Mexico angry and 'broken up'. I just did for some reason. **


	6. Keeping in Touch

**Keeping in Touch**

The phone rings and Letty runs to answer it before it stops.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Dom's voice surprises her.

"Hi. Are you safe?"

"Yeah. I miss you. When are you coming?"

"I'll let you talk to Mia."

Letty puts the phone down and goes to find Mia. She finds her in the bathroom brushing her hair getting ready to go out.

"Who was on the phone?" Mia asks. "Was it Osei?"

"No, it's Dom. He's waiting to talk to you."

Mia puts down her brush and runs into her bedroom to answer the phone.

"Hey brother."

"Hey yourself. How are you doing?"

"I'm good Dom. School's good. I just closed the store. I couldn't keep all those balls in the air. But I'm good!"

"I'm glad Mia."

"I'm coming down to visit you for Christmas if you're settled."

A smile spreads across Dom's face at her words.

"I'm good. Everything's cool. But I don't want you here for too long."

"I know Dom! I know your rules. Did you talk to her?"

"No, she just handed off the phone. What did she say to you?"

Mia looks up at her doorway. She can hear Letty down the hall getting ready to go out with Osei later that night.

"Nothing really Dom. Just that you went to get settled and that she didn't think she was joining you this time. When I told her that I was coming for Christmas and asked if she was going, she said she'd pass this time."

"Damnit! I really pissed her off this time."

Mia shifts uncomfortably weighing her loyalties between her brother and sister. She gets up and closes her bedroom door.

"Dom, what did you do to her? She's been dating this guy for like a month. She's never dated seriously during one of your fights before."

Silence meets Mia's news.

"Dom?"

"I told her we should go our separate way for awhile."

Mia gasps.

"You broke up with her!"

"No! Yes! Well, I was trying to protect her."

"You keep trying to be her hero and you're going to lose her for good. Fix this shit Dom. This guy she's dating is sexy, smart, isn't intimidated by her and falling for her fast."

"She falling for him?"

"Her heart is otherwise occupied. But who knows for how long."

"Put her on."

Mia carries the phone down the hall to Letty's room. Letty is dressed and ready to go out. She puts her jacket over her arm as Mia walks into the room waving the phone back and forth.

"I don't have time Mia. I'm late."

"You're always late. Talk to Dom."

Letty takes the phone from Mia and sits on the bed.

"Hey Dom."

"Hey. I hear you have a boyfriend."

"No, I'm just hanging out."

"It's been three months since I've seen you. I'm sure you're past the hanging out stage."

Letty smiles. "Just because you've fucked all the whores down there don't attribute that to me."

"So we're broken up and I can fuck whores? I wish I had known that last night."

"You're free to do whoever or whatever you want."

"I want to do you. Come down."

"No, I don't think I will."

"How long is this lesson going to last? What do I need to do?"

"Nothing Dom. I was serious about what I said. It wasn't a joke or a lesson. I had the best time of my life the last few years in Mexico. Well, besides missing the fam. And after that, your words to me were maybe we should go our separate ways. I'm not sure I'm in the same relationship you are. At this point I think we're in different worlds."

"Letty I'm an idiot. I say and do stupid shit when it comes to you. To be honest, that's probably never going to change. Doesn't make you any less the love of my life. Doesn't make me need you any less. Want you any less."

"Where does what I need and want come into play?"

"I always consider you!"

"You always consider what **_you_** want for me."

Letty's cell rings and she looks down at it. Osei is calling her. She walks to the window and looks outside just as he pulls up.

"I need to go. I love you. But I don't love us."

Letty hands the phone back to Mia and walks downstairs and out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So these aren't supposed to be in chronogical order. So at some point I may go back and show more Mexico. Since apparently were the best times of Letty's life. But I'm going to finish this breakup story line first. **

**So forgive the disorder! **

**Oh and Letty's beau's name is Osei pronounced O-sigh. **

**Hope you're enjoying these shorts!  
><strong>


	7. Surprise Surprise

**Surprise Surprise**

Letty is at the Toretto house in bed sound asleep. She's lying in bed on her stomach.

In her dream she feels hands running up her shirt. Once it's lifted she feels warm moist kisses being firmly placed on her back. She savors her dream and moans as fingers are inserted inside her. The sensations so realistic she awakens with a start and rolls over.

Her eyes go wide and she's immediately awake when she sees Dom sitting on the side of the bed. She pops up and looks around to make sure she still at home in LA.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't come see me, so I had to see you."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Yes! It's been five months since I've seen you. You won't come to the DR. When Mia came down for Christmas I thought you'd change your mind, but you were as stubborn as ever. So I decided to come back with her."

"Mia agreed to this insanity?"

"No, but what could she do?"

"I told you couldn't live without me." Letty says smugly.

Dom reaches over and pulls her roughly to his mouth by the hem of her shirt. He pulls it easily off of her body and smiles appreciatively at the feel of her complete nudity so close to him.

Letty pulls back.

"Seriously, Dom. You can't be here, it's not safe. I don't want you going back to jail. That would kill me."

"We'll worry about it in the morning. I came all this way. I need you."

Letty nods and allows his touch to clear her worried thoughts. Her kiss becomes frantic after she really allows herself to taste him.

Within minutes he loses his clothes and is fully exposed to her. She trails her fingers along his body appreciating it. He rubs his hands up and down her body resting firmly on her thighs. When she lays flat on her back he pulls her center closer to him and takes in her bare body in the moonlight coming through the window.

His instinct is to apologize and tell her how beautiful she is. To speak words of love to her. But he realizes that this has come from flirting with and courting unimportant women. In a game where words matter. With this woman, with his heart, actions are what count.

He moves on top of her and secures their lips in a kiss that not even air could escape.

Right as he is poised to enter, in true Letty fashion, "You been wrapping that thing up?"

Dom lets out a loud deep laugh. "You been protecting what's mine?"

She smiles and renews their kiss.

Dom raises her leg a little and unites their bodies. Letty's eyes squeeze shut automatically and Dom's heart starts to pound out of his chest. He swallows the large lump in his throat and starts to move rhythmically in and out of her.

Letty rubs her thumb back and forth across his lips. The gesture, though small, setting his heart alight with a powerful longing for her.

Overcome with emotion he kisses her throat and shoulder. Her lips gently brush his ear.

"Dominic," she whispers. The words so close to his ear, he feels them running through his bones, radiating in his cells.

He puts his head on her shoulder, he doesn't hold back when he feels himself peak. She rubs his back and head and neck and just holds onto the man she loves. Without words they drift to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Enjoy the love. I wrote it just for you gals/guys! Please review!  
><strong>


	8. It's So Hard

**It's So Hard**

When Dom and Letty awaken the next morning entangled in each other's arms their eyes immediately find each other and they tighten their embrace.

"What the hell are you doing here Dom? This is crazy."

Letty rubs her face back and forth on his chest.

"The question is what you are you doing here. I want you with me."

Letty takes a deep inhale of his scent and then sits up in bed. She runs her hands through her hair.

"If you wanted me with you you should have said that in the first place."

"You're so damn stubborn."

"So are you! You shouldn't be here. If you get pinched because of this reckless bullshit, I'm not visiting you in jail."

"Fine. This is want you want? This is want you really want? Us apart."

"For now."

"For now? What if I say it's now or never?"

"You can say what you like."

Dom smiles at her and her defenses are broken and she returns the smile. She leans forward and attempts to kiss him. He grabs her by the arms, stopping her.

"Maybe we shouldn't, we're broken up. And don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I think I told you that I'm just hanging out." She pulls back. "But if you don't want me…"

Letty throws back the covers and climbs out of bed and stretches. Revealing every inch of her bare body to him.

He grabs her firmly by the waist and pulls her back into the bed. In a split second he's sitting against the headboard with her straddling him.

"You're always starting without me." He comments as her wetness soaks his middle.

"You always catch up."

She claws at his arms as he fits into her opening much more roughly than the night before. She whimpers from his thrusts. Her chest heaves in front of him. She locks her knees against his body and tries to stay upright through her convulsions.

Sensing the weakening in her body Dom puts his arms out behind her and guides her gently onto the bed. Never slowing his pelvic motions.

Finally when both their bodies reach their orgasmic limits they collapse into each other's arms again.

Letty shivers and Dom shifts their bodies and wraps them in the covers.

"I miss this. Mexico was perfect."

Letty tightens her grip on him.

"We were perfect in Mexico. There were no obstacles or issues or other people. It wasn't real life. Whenever real life hits you go all Superman on me and have made all the decisions before you even have your cape on."

Dom kisses her hair and rubs his chin against her.

"You're serious about this."

"Very."

"Damn it!" Dom tries to suppress the emotion that's overtaking him. "I wasn't made to sit back and be content to let you jump into the fire with me."

"I wasn't made to make a run for it when things get hot. I can't accept that I'm your equal when things are smooth but you're in charge when it gets rough. So maybe we weren't Made for each other."

Dom doesn't speak for a long while. He just holds onto his love and tries to accept where they are. Letty fights desperately to stay composed and not ball her eyes out.

"This was much easier when I was pissed at you." She admits.

He kisses her forehead. "I love you. Only you."

"I love you too. No one more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So if you've read any of my other stories you know I have a compulsive need to pull my other fics in my stories! So in case you missed the Made for Me reference...**

**I _may_ be writing a fic that is not Fast and the Furious related in the near future. Just a heads up!  
><strong>


	9. Bored

**Bored **

Letty and Mia are out to lunch at a restaurant in downtown Los Angeles. They are sitting at the table waiting for their food to arrive.

"Nice place Letty." Mia says looking around. "Have you been here before?"

"Once or twice."

Mia eyes her suspiciously. "You better not be bringing me to a restaurant that you frequent with Osei."

Letty laughs. "Of course not."

"Uh huh."

"Let's talking about something else," Letty says.

"Like what?" Mia asks.

"Like me going to the DR," is her cool reply.

Mia's face lights up. "You're going! What changed your mind?"

"Nothing. Just got bored."

"You miss him!"

"I do. Besides that, he called Han so I know there is some fun to be had."

Letty and Mia laugh together.

Their food arrives and the waitress places it front of them. Mia ignores it completely.

"He'll be so happy when you tell him you're coming."

"I'm not telling him. I'm just going to go."

"Letty, are you sure you don't want to tell him? I mean you've been apart for awhile."

"I know what he's been up to. But I also know who he belongs to. I'm not worried about it."

Mia shakes her head at Letty's cockiness.

"I give it five minutes before you two are at it again."

"Ten."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I know I know, really really short. I didn't think it needed to be long. I figured Letty would just decide to do what she was going to do and do it. **


	10. Arrival

**A/N – I want to start by saying that I'm really thankful for all the people who read and reviewed Anything for Me and Across the World with Me! I really really appreciate it. :-D **

**However, I would like to add that at the end of both those stories I was kind of saddened by the response. I mean, did you not review because it sucked or what? Anyways, I've decided that if I've had my fun writing fanfic but I'm done _for now_! It was really really fun when I started out. What a cool outlet! I just didn't feel right not to say something and just disappearing!  
><strong>

**So I wanted to write one last chapter for this one and say bye bye! Thanks for reading my fics, I do appreciate it a lot! I really do! Even if these notes make it seem like I don't. Please don't take it that way, because it's not the case at all! **

**I've already committed to post the story with Str8BKChick so I will. But I didn't want to attach my crazy ramblings to that work!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival<strong>

Dom and Tego wrap up the business part of the night and move on to the pleasure part of the evening. Dom is dancing and having a good time with two ladies in particular. He's just thinking of leaving with them both when he sees the last person he was expecting tonight. Her.

Letty looks at his full arms with a smile on her face letting him stew in the moment for a bit. He feels childlike under her gaze and is momentarily at a standstill wondering how this will play out.

Finally she speaks first, "It ain't that hard to track you down, all I have to do is follow the odor of skanks."

Game on.

A grin crosses his face as she awaits a reply.

"Letty, life has a way of changing people's plans."

Letty just laughs and addresses the women, "You hear this one? Change of plans?"

She disregards his comment and tosses her duffle bag to him.

"Where do we sleep?"

Dom knows that the game is over now and gives the two women one last look and excuses himself. The smile on his face is all for the woman in front of him. His woman.

She can't help but smile as he makes his way over to her.

"Thanks right sucker, all the way from Mexico."

He plants a deep kiss on her lips which she accepts. Then she wipes her mouth on the back on her hand making a comment about tasting the other women's spit. Dom laughs loudly and leads her out of the club.

He holds her close not fully convinced she won't make a run for it if he gives her the opportunity to think it through.

"I talked to Mia, she told be you were on your way to see your boyfriend. It pissed me off!"

Letty laughs, "I told her to make sure to tell you that if you called."

"What would have happened if you were another couple hours to late and I was entertaining those ladies?"

Dom pulls Letty into a nearby inn and over to the front desk.

Letty studies him before answering, "The end result would have been the same. You would have had to say goodbye."

After paying he and Letty make their way to their room. He tosses her bag in the corner and pulls her into a tight hug and just stands holding her for a few minutes. Letty locks her arms around him and holds him back.

Suddenly he hoists her up into his arms and wraps her body around his. Their mouths meet for a kiss that lasts forever. Neither of them can pull their lips apart. Finally, needing to breathe, Letty surrenders to the lack of air.

As she leans back Dom pulls her shirt over her head and manages to get her out of her pants only removing one leg at a time from their tight grip on his hips. Letty claws his shirt off relieving it of its buttons.

Up against the door, Dom slowly runs his tongue around her ear and neck sending shivers through her body. Letty pops her bra open from the front and Dom pulls it roughly off of her arms and cups one of her breasts in his hand. She leans forward to resume their kiss has he places two fingers inside her.

Using the fingers in her and the thumb outside her he works her body to the highest heights of pleasure. Letty moans her feelings and squeezes her eyes shut. He speeds up his actions as her body grinds rhythmically onto his hand. She presses her body back against the door as she starts to shake. Dom holds her steady and lets her finish her orgasm as his eyes savor her pleasure.

"And that's just my hand."

Taking her still shivering body over to the bed his steps out of his pants and takes off her underwear.

Letty reaches down and strokes his hard penis.

"Get in here."

Dom rolls Letty onto her side and puts her right leg between his legs and her left leg over his left shoulder. She reaches between them in rubs him around on her opening before guiding him in.

"Damn it Dom!" Letty gasps as he starts his thrusts. "Look what you made me miss."

Dom doesn't answer but pounds into her harder in response. Letty grabs the comforter and buries her face as his rough movements bring on another orgasm and shrieks of enjoyment. With her tightening and retracting around him he can't help but join her.

After a few minutes of lying on the bed and relaxing, Dom rolls over and drapes an arm over her.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm here now. Isn't that what matters?"

Dom pulls her body closer to his and kisses her shoulder.

"Don't fuck this up Toretto. I'm not chasing you anymore. I'm in this no matter what."

Dom thinks about her words.

"I know and you scare the shit out of me. But I need you."

Letty rolls over in his arms and throws her leg over him.

"I know. That's why I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks! :-D **


End file.
